Star Wars FaceBook
by mrs.padme skywalker
Summary: I thought that since there's chatroom stories for Star Wars then why not they have FaceBook. I worked hard on this and tried to get everything correct so enjoy. Note some characters are OOC I thought that in order for it to be funny they'd be slightly OOC


**I haven't published a story in forever so here's one. I had the idea of this a while ago so I figured I'd write it and see if its good or not. **

**Summary: **The Characters of Star Wars discover FaceBook. And things get random lol

**Pairings:anidala(of course:)) I'll try some obitine and rexoka but I'm not so good with them. So if ANYONE wants to help me with them I will gladly accept:)**

**A/N: On then next chapter of this I might put the people of the Trilogy in this but READ AND REVIEW and I'll work on it:)**

**Duchess Satine Kryze **is now friends with **Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, **and **20 other people.**

**Duchess Satine Kryze: **finaly got a Facebook sorry I was late on getting this but ya know how being a Duchess is lol (:

Comments:

**Padme Amidala:** yay you got one:)

**Obi-Wan Kenobi:** Finally, yew got one lol

**Duchess Satine Kryze:** Thanks guys but I might not be on here as much as I want lol

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker <strong>back from space. Who missed Skyguy?:)

**-Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, and 7 others **_like this_

Comments:

**Padme Amidala:** hooray ur home! It hasn't been the same without yu home

**Captain Rex:** how was ur trip sir?

**Mace Windu:** glad you made it back safe. It has been very quiet at the Temple and Council meetings.

**Anakin Skywalker:** Rex, it was very good a little boring but I kept myself entertained lol… Mace, haa it couldn't have been too quiet with Ahsoka around lol

* * *

><p><strong>Padme Amidala <strong>likes_ relaxing, and reading on the beach _

* * *

><p><strong>Riyo Chuchi- Ahsoka Tano:<strong> sup Soka haven't talked or seen you in 4ever!

**Ahsoka Tano- Riyo Chuchi: **hey Chuchi! I'm jus hangin' with Rex and Cody. Wbu? Lol

**Riyo Chuchi- Ahsoka Tano:** nothing much. Freezing my butt off. But it's not so bad once you get used to it lol

**Ahsoka Tano- Riyo Chuchi:** tht's not fun srrry. Wen you comin to Corascaunt?

**Riyo Chuchi- Ahsoka Tano:** ill be back wen the next big vote comes. I have no idea wen it is lol and its okay I'm used to the cold lol

**Ahsoka Tano- Riyo Chuchi:** I understand lol well wen you do come we can probly hang out thn. If I'm not on a mission.

**Riyo Chuchi- Ahsoka Tano:** cool. Lol sounds like a plan:)

* * *

><p><strong>Breha Organa<strong>_ has posted __**23 images**_

_-_**Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, and 55 other people **_like this._

_Comments:_

**Padme Amidala: **you are sooooooo pretty Breh! I wish I were tht beautiful

**Breha Organa: **oh Pad you are beautiful

**Padme Amidala: **yea but not as pretty as you! Lol

**Breha Organa:** you big fat liar lol

**Padme Amidala:** bite me

**Breha Organa:** ill pass lol but txt meh

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi <strong>almost got killed by Anakin's reckless piloting

Comments:

**Anakin Skywalker:** Oh, come on Master. You just need to loosen up a bit

**Padme Amidala:** oh Obi-Wan, Anakin's piloting isn't tht bad.

**Anakin Skywalker:** c? told u. all u gotta do is loosen up

**Obi-Wan Kenobi:** fine! I'll try and "loosen up" happy?

**Anakin Skywalker:** yes, yes I am:)

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka Tano <strong>and** Bariss Offee **are now friends

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Organa <strong>is attending the Senate's vote on the production of new clone troopers

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Rex<strong> is on his way to the planet Corellia

_via FaceBook mobile_

**Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody and 6 others** _like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Cody<strong> uploaded the photo:** Me and my brothers (:**

**Captain Rex, Commander Fox, Commander Gree, and 17 others**_ like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Padme Amidala <strong>has a bad sunburn :'( I will get you back Sola just you wait!

Comments:

**Sola Naberrie: **you can always try sister dear (:

**Padme Amidala:** grrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Sola Naberrie: **oooooo I'm soooo scared O _o

**Mon Mothma:** ooooooh I kno how ya feel. I hate sunburns!

**Padme Amidala: **I don't usually get burned Mon my sister played a mean trick on me

**Mon Mothma:** I'm srry Pad it will turn in to a tan soon (:

**Padme Amidala: **true tht

* * *

><p><strong>Duchess Satine Kryze <strong>and **Senator Chuchi **are playing FarmVille

* * *

><p><strong>Mas Amada <strong>is running against **Bail Organa **and **Halle Burtoni** for Vice Chairmen. Good luck

**Bail Organa **and **Halle Burtoni** like this  
>Comments:<p>

**Bail Organa: **may the best man and woman win. Good luck guys!

**Halle Burtoni:** guys I think we all kno who will win. But good luck anyway, ur going to need it

**Mas Amada: **haha Halle very funny

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka Tano <strong>on Hoth. It's sooooooo cold!  
><em>via Facebook Mobile<em>

Comments:  
><strong>Anakin Skywalker: <strong>yea it sure is cold. Not like Tatooine at all brrrrrrrr!

* * *

><p><strong>AN soooo how was it? lol If you have any suggestions at all ill change them or add some stuff lol Plz no men reviews or anything if you dont like it dont review. But again ill accept any knind of help so PM me or review if you have any suggestions thanks:)**


End file.
